Spider-Man: Arkham Knight
by The Reaper13
Summary: A year has passed since Ben aka Spider-Man helped Batman save his city from the Joker and Hugo Strange. Now, a new threat had risen and Ben will return to help the Batman save his city again. This time, he won't be alone. Will Batman and his new allies defeat Scarecrow? Or will Scarecrow's new ally the Arkham Knight be too much for them to deal with? Check out the story to find out
1. Chapter 1

**A new story is here! I am so happy to be back and as promised in July I am bringing you all the sequel. The sequel to Spider-Man in the Arkham City event. Now, the sequel a year later.**

 **Also, made some changes here where it's not years later. Rather a year after the Arkham City event. Yes, I know it takes place nine months later, but fuck it I will go with a year later. Although, let's be honest a year later or three years later it doesn't matter a lot of stuff is gonna happen.**

 **Now then, I want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews and the amazing support from my first story. I love you all so much and if I could I would give you all a bone-crushing hug. Also thanks to my friend AVP5 for his help on the story and for showing my OCs in his Guardians of the Galaxy/Injustice 2 crossover. If they show up here then I hope you all like them too.**

 **Now, disclaimer time so I don't get in trouble. I don't own anything from the DC or Marvel universe. I only own my OCs. Now, without any further delay shall we get started? Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Prologue**

 _Narration_

 _A year has passed since the incident in Arkham City. A year since it was closed down. A year since the death of the Joker. And a year after the Spider-Man showed up to help Batman save his city._

 _Professor Hugo Strange was once the warden of Arkham City, which was an actual prison city that divided Gotham. It was made to hold the most dangerous criminals of Gotham and would allow the inmates to run wild, while being supervised. It also divided Gotham's city causing hundreds of citizens to lose their homes and businesses. And yet they were told the point of this prison was to keep the peace in Gotham._

 _Any attempt to escape and they would be executed by TYGER guards. They were a rogue private military firm contracted by the mayor of Gotham, Quincy Sharp. The public didn't seem to have much issues with the prison at first, until certain civilians began disappearing. There were those who worked in the construction of the prison, or were politicians who were against the prison, reporters who were digging in too much into the prison, or were just those unfortunate enough to find out something about it._

 _In any case, the Batman discovered what Hugo Strange was plotting and defeated him. Revealing the truth to the public and discovered who helped Strange._

 _Ra's al Ghul, the leader of the League of Assassins. A group dedicated to bringing down crime by killing, toppling governments, and creating chaos in order to start anew. During the fighting there were casualties. Ra's and Strange died, while others were killed during Ra's attempt to wipe out the criminals of Arkham City._

 _Thanks to his allies, the Batman was able to stop the extermination of Arkham City. Even stopped the Joker, his greatest nemesis who wanted to become immortal. The Joker met his end in Arkham City and died thanks to the poison that was going through his body. After that, Arkham City was shut down._

 _The City Council reversed Quincy Sharp's decision on martial law. Giving authority back to Commissioner James Gordon and the Gotham City Police Department. The TYGER guards disbanded, but they were still brought in to pay for their crimes in the murders. As for the former mayor, Quincy Sharp was impeached from his position as mayor of Gotham._

 _He claims he had no idea what had happened, which was true. He was being controlled by Hugo Strange to give him power, but his signatures were found on documents that implemented him in helping Strange. As a result he was found guilty of his crimes, which caused him to lose more of his sanity. So, he took his own life by hanging himself._

 _After that the Joker's body was cremated and any trace of him was finally gone. Nine months has passed since then and since then things appeared to quiet down in Gotham. Crime went down and it seems nothing bad was going to happen. However, for those who lived in Gotham for a long time knew this wouldn't last._

 _They braced themselves for the inevitable power struggle that would come. With the Joker dead a lot of the people knew the other criminals will try to take control over his territory. The police were on their guard. They knew a war was coming and they would need to be ready for it._

 _As for the Batman, he knew the criminal organization will start their war. Fight for control and the innocent will be caught in the middle of it. The question is will he be enough to stop them. Or will he need help for the upcoming war and for the one to pull the trigger…_

 _Gotham City_

It was normal quiet night, well as normal as possible in Gotham. As of late the citizens feel easy to go out at night without worrying about a dangerous criminal trying to take over. Ever since the Joker's dead and the fall of Arkham City things have been very quiet. The people were at first on edge feeling this peace wouldn't last.

The people never even knew what peace was like and are afraid if they relax then hell will break loose. As the months passed though things appeared to remain quiet. So, the people decided to enjoy this time of peace and relax as they went about each day normally.

On this particular night a police officer is seen heading towards an old-looking diner. He greets a young lady by the door before going inside to get out of the rain. He heads to the counter where he sat down on a stool. He calls for the waitress over, while noticing a newspaper on the counter.

The officer takes off his hat and sees the woman who appears to know him. She brings him some coffee and asks him for what he would like. He gives order and the waitress goes to give it to the chefs in the back. The officer looks around to see everyone appears to be going about their night like it was nothing.

It looks like this was going to be a normal night. That was until an older man walked over to let the officer know about a man smoking in the corner of the room. The officer didn't want to get up to handle something small, but it is his job to help keep the peace. Plus, this was a no smoking diner.

So, he walked over to approach the man. He appeared to be wearing a red hood over his head, dark vest, and a bag on the table that had red smoke coming out of it. He just hope this isn't a pyro who lid something in the bag for fun. Still, he needed to be careful and placed his hand near his gun just in case this guy tried something.

He taps the man on the shoulder trying to get his attention when all of a sudden the man leaps from his seat to attack the officer. His face turned monstrous as he grips the officer by the shirt before slamming his head on the table. The officer's vision got blurry for a few seconds when he noticed the diner completely changed. The floor was dirty, covered in insects, and when he looked up the people were panicking.

He saw the floor began to disintegrate and the people were attacking one another. He then saw one of them beginning to approach him, but appeared like a monster. So, he took out his gun to open fire, but the monster grabbed his hand and tried to bite him. He finally got his hand freed and opened fire on the monsters shooting them down one-by-one.

Until one grabbed him and leans in at him before everything went black.

 _An hour later_

The citizens looked through their TV monitors at a surveillance footage of what happened in the diner. They were shocked when they saw the people attacking one another. Even seeing a police officer shoot down some of these people. They were told this was a chemical attack, but not one the people have ever seen to this extend before.

However, there were those who have and knew who was behind it. Load and behold the perpetrator revealed himself. He began speaking to the public about what happened. And his name is Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow.

"This demonstration used just 5 ounces of my latest toxin," said Scarecrow as he appeared on the TV monitors to speak to the people of Gotham. "Tomorrow, this will seem like child's play."

He lifts his head up to reveal his new mask and hood over his head as he speaks to the public. "Gotham, this is your only warning…" he said before the screen began it disappear and the screams of people can be heard.

 **It looks like things don't look good for Batman or Gotham huh? Scarecrow is back and plan to unleash his fear gas on everyone. Not good huh? Let's hope Batman will be able to stop him before it's too late or might need some backup to stop him.**

 **Will he get help to stop Scarecrow and his allies? Will they be enough? Will they also be ready for the Arkham Knight? Or will they find themselves in a tough spot?**

 **Tune in next time on Dragon Ball Z…I mean on Spider-Man in the Arkham universe story. Now then, thanks to "gamer's little playground" on YouTube for doing the Arkham Knight game. I was able to get everything that happened in the opening from the video they did. Getting all I need for the story when I write it out. AVP5 also plans to use the video gamer did for his Arkham Knight story after Arkham City.**

 **Also thanks again to AVP5 for the help on the story. I appreciate it and I also appreciate the support I have been getting for my stories. Thanks so much guys and I hope this first chapter despite how short it is goes well. Until the next chapter of course.**

 **If you like how this went then please leave some reviews. Just nothing negative. Those are not allowed around here and if you didn't like this then don't leave a review to be a dick. See you all next time my friends and have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here folks and yay! Glad to know things went well with the last chapter. I hope everyone is ready for this chapter, especially what I got in store for everyone. Also to AlextheSouthParkGhostRider or rather to Alex: Nope, no Agent Venom.**

 **I have made plenty of characters to use for this story and possibly more stories. That's if things go well with this one like the last one. Anyways, in this chapter taking my time before we get to Arkham Knight. Just letting you all know this.**

 **I want to thank everyone for the awesome support. Also thanks to my friend AVP5 for the help as well. I appreciate all the support and love you guys. Now then, let's get started with the disclaimer.**

 **I don't own anything from Marvel or DC. I also don't own a certain character from a universe far, far away. I only own my OCs, which are the kids of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Now, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter II**

 _Unknown location (DC Universe)_

"Now, I know what you're thinking…" spoke a young man who appears to be locked inside a cage, restrained, and sitting in the middle of the cage. "Oh no! I'm locked in a cage. How did this happen?"

The young man is seen without his mask showing his short black hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. The cage he is in appears to also be in a dark room. With no signs of life around the cage. Just the young man alone with no one around, except who he is talking to.

"Well, you can chalk this up to one of Abigail's brilliant plans that ends up with me being left behind to get captured," said the young man as he look up from his cage. "I actually am not from around here. My friends and I are from another universe like this one, except with a lot of differences. For one thing there is no Justice League, but we do have the Avengers. Earth's Mightiest Heroes, which my dad was once a apart of."

The young man smiled as he recalls the stories he was told about his dad. "My dad was so awesome. He was around my age when he joined the Avengers and fought against this big ugly purple guy that ended up disintegrating half the galaxy, including my father. So, things didn't go well on his first day as a member of the team," said the young man as he cleared his throat a little. "In the end they ended up bringing everyone back and so happy ending then."

The young man looks over at a skeleton in the cage. The skeleton was tall, had a black buttoned shirt with long black skirt, black vest with puffy shouldered sleeves, two bullet straps around it, and a sombrero on its head. Yes, it appeared to be a female skeleton, but the young man gave it a man's name.

"I know, Bruce. I'll get to why I came here to this world. Well, you see our friends the new Guardians of the Galaxy came to this world to save it from an evil dictator who you might remember as Superman. Yeah, well after they defeated him we were called here to help things out. Things appeared to be going well until well…"

He moves his hands up to show the chains around his body. "So, now here I am locked in this cage waiting for a way to get out. You know, before I end up like you Bruce. I mean, don't get me wrong you look amazing and in good shape," said the young man as he chuckled a little. "But, I like to have a bit more meat on my bone and you know not have my bones falling off."

The skeleton's jaw opened a little as the young man cleared his throat a little. "So um, how much longer do you think we'll be in here? I mean, the freaky brain guy locked me in here a day ago and I'm getting kind of hungry. I bet you could go for a burger huh?" he asked as he begins chuckling a bit more before it died down. "Oh I forgot you are on a diet. Okay, we'll get you something small then so you won't worry about being too big bone."

He chuckled again until he heard some noises coming from around the cage. Suddenly the cage begins to lift up and is seen being taken to another room. The room is shown to be well in cliché form, a supervillain lair. Complete with armed robot soldiers standing around as the cage is brought to the middle of the room.

The cage is lowered to the floor as a large gorilla with a red Beret hat. He lifts the cage and knocks the two occupants out of it. He lifts the chains that are holding the boy up as two figures walk over to them. One is an elderly looking man in a military uniform and the other a tall slim woman in a red jumpsuit.

Behind them a large robotic figure begins approaching them. On its head appeared to be a glowing brain as he stood before the boy and kneels down in front of him.

"So, you must be the famous…Spider-Man," said the robot in a robotic voice.

"And you must be…the Brain?" Spider-Man aka Ben replied looking a year older as he looks confused. "Really? You're the leader of the Brotherhood of Evil?"

The gorilla holding the boy slams him on the floor and then lifts him up. The Brain moves his hand up to keep his follower from harming the boy.

The Brain was once a scientist that performed experiments on animals to raise their intelligence. In fact, the gorilla holding the boy is one of them, Monsieur Mallah. Making him his personal assistant and bodyguard. Until one day the Brain's body was destroyed in an accident, but was saved by Mallah.

The two formed the Brotherhood of Evil in hopes of conquering the world. However, their plans were put on hold due to the Regime that was formed by a now crazed Superman. The Brain and Mallah stayed hidden knowing they would not defeat Superman even with their army. Until Superman was defeated by Batman and his new allies from another universe.

The same one this boy is from. So, once Superman was defeated it was time for his organization to take over.

"I am quite disappointed. When I was told Madam Rouge captured one of the hero children from the other universe I had expected it to be someone important," said the Brain as he turns away from the boy and goes to grab an item from a nearby table. "Sadly, from how your comrades abandoned you it seems you were of no importance to them."

"Or they probably didn't know I got caught since you didn't tell them I got captured?" Ben replied as he feels the chains moving him around.

"I am not a fool, boy. The moment I send any traces your friends will find me," said the Brain as he shows on a hologram Ben's friends not returning where he got caught. "In any case, they did not return to where you were last seen. We even left your tracer so we could capture them the moment they returned, but they didn't and…"

"Hang on…" said Ben interrupting the Brain as his body began moving around on its own thanks to the chains. "I'll be around shortly, Brainy. Hey Donkey Kong, mind facing me to your boss or you going to stand there with the dumb look on your face?"

Monsieur Mallah growled in anger, but sees the Brain motioning for him to move the boy. Mallah did so as he spun the boy back in place to continue their talk.

"Thank you," said Ben as he turns to the Brain. "So, you were saying about how my friends didn't return, you didn't capture them, and now here I am for what exactly? To interrogate me or something? Because I'll have you know I literally don't know nothing. I was just minding my own business in my room when Abigail came in and dragged me to this universe and…"

Mallah slams Ben on the floor and then lifts him up. "Hey! I was in the middle of talking, Grape Ape," he then looks over to see Rouge and the old man looking confused. "It's an old show my grandpa used to see. It's not bad but…"

"Enough!" the Brain interrupted. "You are correct boy. I am going to interrogate you since it seems you have no use for me. In the meantime, Madam Rouge will take your place by returning to your team. Infiltrate it and then…"

"Whoops, hang on," said Ben interrupting the Brain again. "Give it a second. I swear, I'm not even moving. It's just doing this on its own. I'm really sorry. Hey, Curious George could you move me please?"

Mallah growled in anger again and drops the boy so he can face the Brain without him holding the chain. Ben begins moving a little so he can sit up.

"Okay, sorry I heard something about infiltrating as me. Kind of hard to do that if you don't know anything about me," said Ben as he turns to the woman. "Yeah, I heard what you can do. Shapeshifting and everything, but unless you have my memories then you will be easy to spot from my teammates who will know you are a fake."

"How observant of you," said the Brain as he snapped his fingers and a chair emerged from the ground. "We will drain your memories away from your brain until we have all we need. We will then have Madam Rouge use your memories to go infiltrate your team to take them out from the inside. The Avengers will fall, the Guardians of the Galaxy will be destroyed, and we will end Batman before he can reform the Justice League."

Ben didn't seem worried as two of the robots grabbed him by his arms then lift him up. "Well, first of all that sounds like a pretty evil plan. One that might actually work, but I can't let you hurt my friends. So, what I'm going to do first is break out of these chains and then we're going to kick your ass."

"We? And who is we?" the Brain asked as he approached the boy. "Your friends have no idea where you are. You are all alone. So why continue to fight us?"

"Well first of all I am going to fight because that's what heroes do, secondly I'm not alone, and third you took my communicator to keep them from tracking me, but…" a black liquid begins emerging from behind the robot as it goes to Ben. "You didn't check my cage buddy."

Suddenly the skeleton's eyes begin to glow as flams emerged from its body. "And now!"

Sym emerged around Ben's body as he breaks out of the chains. He kicks the Brain away as he leaps over to the cage. The skeleton figure grabs the chains and sets it on fire as it spins the chain around. Destroying much of the robots around them and cuts the Brain's robotic body in half.

Mallah grabs the container with the Brain inside and pulls it off the robot. The villains back away as the skeleton emerged with fire covering its body. It opened its mouth to let out a small roar as it wraps the chain around its waist. All while pulling out two Winchester revolvers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Luna Sánchez aka the Ghost Rider!" Ben introduced as a glowing portal appeared from the ceiling. "And introducing our friends…"

*Guns N' Roses: Welcome to the Jungle* can be heard playing through the portal as Abigail in her Iron Suit emerged through the portal. "Avengers, go!"

Soon more people began emerging from the portal. General Immortus orders his robots to open fire as Mallah gets the Brain to safety, while Madam Rouge joins in the fight.

Lyra came down first in her Valkyrie uniform as she lands on one of the robots. They opened fire at her, but she blocks their shots with her shield as she begins charging at them. She swings her sword and slashes through the robots, while using her shield to bash them away. She continued her charge as more of her teammates emerged.

Kymera came down landing on the ground as her body begins conducting electricity. She is seen wearing her Black Panther suit as the robots charged at her. She used her powers to control the electricity and moves them around her body to form a panther. She charges at them taking out the robots as she joins her friend.

Christopher Strange came flying down in his Cloak of Levitation as he sees the turrets emerge from the ceiling. He uses his magic to shield himself from the attacks, before using his magic to form two fan blades. He tosses them around his shield and cuts down the turrets before he flies around the room.

Madam Rouge goes after Spider-Man as he swings away to keep his distance from her. She uses her body to try growing to wrap herself around Ben like before. But Luna stands in the way and opens her mouth to let out a fire blast hitting the woman. Rouge screams in pain as her body was weak against fire.

General Immortus sees this and summons for some tanks to attack Ghost Rider. He has one take aim and fire at her. However, another teammate emerged from the portal and lands between Luna and the tanks. He lifts a shield up and the attack is stopped, but sends the foes back due to the vibration coming from it.

The figure moves the shield away to reveal a young man close to his 20s with short blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a red and blue armored uniform, and a white star on the chest.

He turns to Luna and smiles. "Careful there, Luna. Don't want you in pieces now."

"Oh shut it James and fight on," said Luna in her Ghost Rider voice as she begins opening fire at the tanks.

General Immortus orders his tanks to fire again, when they are suddenly being lifted off the ground. He turns around and sees another young man emerged. He appears to have short dark blue hair, blue eyes, copper skin, two scars along his left cheek, and is lifting the tanks up with his hand. Without actually touching them as he had his eyes closed.

General Immortus took out his blaster and opened fire. However, the young man quickly pulls out his weapon and activates a blue colored laser blade, which deflects the blast. General Immortus fires again and again, but the young man continued to deflect them. He tosses the tanks away and moved his right hand forward sending the old general flying across the room towards Luna and James.

Luna caught him and slams him to the ground before turning to the young man. "Nice toss, but next time don't show off, Bridger."

The young man is revealed to be Ezra as he shrugs his shoulders. "Didn't even know I was showing off at all. Although, it doesn't look like I was needed here," said Ezra as he sees the robots being destroyed.

"True, but it doesn't mean the fighting is over," said James as he noticed Madam Rouge recovering from the attack earlier.

The trio prepare to attack when she dropped a smoke bomb to cover them. Ezra uses the Force to clear the smoke and sees there are two James before them, both with shields in hand.

"Really? We're doing this?" Ezra asked as he turns to Luna. "You mind?"

"Not at all," said Luna as she puts her guns away and ignites her chain on fire.

However, before she can attack Kymera shocks the fake James and Madam Rouge's form is revealed. Luna though didn't stop as she wrapped her chain around her body and burns her arms causing her to scream in pain. She stops after a few seconds before letting go as Rouge passed out from the pain. Kymera checks on her and is glad to see she is alive.

"Scarred her so she wouldn't try changing her appearance again," said Luna who doubts the woman can shapeshift her burned skin.

"A little harsh there but…wait, where's Ben and Abigail?" James asked realizing two of their teammates are gone.

"Knowing those two, they are making sure we don't miss anyone else," said Kymera as more robots emerged. "Let's finish this."

 _Meanwhile_

Monsieur Mallah got to the lower level of their base as he got the Brain into a new robotic body. One they can use to make their escape as he begins trying to get their ship ready. However, before they can take off the doorway begins to open and Abigail in her iron suit emerged. Mallah took out his blaster and goes to fire, when Ben emerged firing his web at the weapon then takes it away.

"Bad Koba, you don't fight robot girl you fight Spider-Man," said Ben as he mocked the gorilla.

Mallah roared in anger as he charges at Ben who backflips off the walls as the ape chases after him. Meanwhile, Abigail approached the Brain who stood up in his robotic suit.

"Batman told me to be careful around you. Personally, I don't see any need to be worried since without monkey boy you aren't much of a threat," said Abigail as she kept her distance though while her suit analyzes the Brain's suit.

"Do not underestimate me, child. My intelligence surpasses yours and the Batman in every way," said the Brain as he kept his distance as well and analyzes the Iron Maiden's suit. "A shame though you would waste this talent you have to being a hero. How childish."

"Oh trust me, back home being a hero is an honor," said Abigail as she finished analyzing the suit knowing how to beat it. "It's because of the Avengers, which my father founded, helped save our world more times than I can count. I made the right decision following my dad's footsteps, while making sure not to follow them too much so I can be a better hero than him."

"If he is as foolish as you are then you should have known never to fight me alone in that suit," said the Brain as long cables emerged and connected into Abby's suit sending electricity through her body causing her to scream. "Soon, I will take over this suit of yours, use it to gain access to your world, and use its technology to return to this world to take over. Thank you child. You have given me the tools of your destruction."

Abby's screams are soon subsided and she began laughing. "Actually, thank you. You did exactly what I knew a guy like you with an ego the size of your brain would do. Jocasta, now!"

"With pleasure," said Abby's A.I. Jocasta as she reversed what the Brain tried to do and is now hacking into the Brain's base.

Even using it to reverse the cables then plunged them into the Brain's suit. Jocasta quickly bypassed the Brain's firewalls and took over his suit. She then begins shocking his brain causing him to scream in pain. The suit explodes and the Brain's container rolls off the suit.

Abby approached the Brain and finds it's still alive. "You are right about one thing. I'm not as smart as Batman, I'm smarter than him and you."

Suddenly, Mallah is tossed back into the room by Ben as he emerged wiping his hand. "So, I take it you got the job done?" Ben asked as he noticed the Brain's container on the ground. "That was fast. I guess I should have ended my fight sooner."

"Don't sweat it, Ben. I could have ended my sooner, but I thought about having some fun with this moron. By the way the monkey is not down," said Abby as she points to Mallah getting up.

"Oh come on, go down Kong," said Ben as Mallah roared loudly and charges at him.

Ben has Sym shapeshift his hand into a hammer and slams it across Mallah's face. He is sent flying into the wall, crashes into it, and passes out as he groaned loudly.

Ben's hand returns to normal and smiles. "And that is that then."

"Good, now we can go home," said Abby as they grab their prisoners then take them back to the others.

 **That's the end of the chapter and yep the Avengers or rather the new Avengers are here! I am so glad I was able to get this team together. It took me so long to get this done. Mostly because I had to rewrite a lot of stuff with my OCs and make sure they all turn out well.**

 **Also, yeah Ezra is here also and there will be an explanation on how he ended up here. Don't worry it will be explained guys.**

 **Well, if you check out the crossover of my friend's Injustice 2 story you will get your answer. But, until then yep Ezra is coming to Arkham Knight. Let's see if a Jedi is enough to save everyone. Also, if you guys have any questions let me know and I will reply to them.**

 **Also, no story request guys. Okay? Not to be rude, but I got too much on my plate right now and can't do more stories. BYE!**

 **Name: Benjamin Stacey**

 **Alias:** Spider-Man

 **Age:** 16 years old (June 1, 2020 & Manhattan, New York)

 **Species:** Human Mutate

 **Appearance:** Short black hair, blue eyes, & tan skin

 **Costume:** Black and red costume with red spider symbol on his chest. Wears a red hood over his head and carries a belt around his waist with the spider symbol on the belt. Suit is also heat, water & electric resistant. Even blaster and bullet resistant (though it is limited). When the Symbiote appears it goes over the suit with the color going all black with the Spider symbol on the chest being white.

 **Equipment:** Wrist web-shooters that has bracelet-like carousel that can rotate a new cartridge of webs to replace the empty one. Spider-Tracer, utility belt that carries other cartridges, with belt buckle as flashlight, & camera. Retractable web that allows him to glide. Retractable claws and talons used on the gloves and boots to tear into walls or act as weapons.

 **Powers/Skills:** Superhuman strength, speed, senses, agility, reflexes, durability, hearing, & rapid healing factor. Genius-level intelligence, skilled martial artist, hand-to-hand combatant, gymnast, expert armed & unarmed combatant. Ability to cling to most surfaces, Spider-sense, & enhanced vision (telescopic & night-vision). **Symbiote:** Shapeshifting, webbing, gliding, can sprout tendrils or spikes, invisibility, & rapid healing.

 **Bio:** Ben is the son of Gwendolyne "Gwen" Maxine Stacey and Miles Morales. He inherit both of their powers becoming a human mutant like them. One day Miles died during a fight in the Civil War. Not wanting her son to get hurt she took him to her universe where they will be safe. Ben grew up wanting to be a hero like his parents, Gwen refused to let her son get involved.

Ben secretly becomes the new Spider-Man and went to become a hero. Gwen saved him during a fight and decided to train her son. Knowing he is a lot like her and his father. So, she trained him and helped him control his powers.

One day he met a Symbiote, which was revealed to be an alien called Klyntar that were peaceful creates that helped other aliens. Bonding with them and becoming heroes. However, some of their species got corrupted and now try to destroy all life. This Symbiote was send to Earth to help fight off against any other Symbiote that try to harm the lives of the innocent.

The Symbiote and Ben become partners helping him become stronger. So he can help his mother fight against criminals she can't handle, but he can.

 **Name: Abigail Stark**

 **Alias:** Iron Maiden

 **Age:** 18 years old (May 3, 2018 & San Diego, California)

 **Species:** Human

 **Appearance:** Short red hair, green eyes, & fair skin

 **Costume:** Endo-Sym Armor (Symbiote-Infused Armor: A full liquid smart-metal which hardens around user's body)

 **Equipment:** Repulsor rays (white-blue energy), smart missiles, anti-tank missiles, Unibeam from the chest, EMP blast, advanced lasers, energy barriers, & A.I (J)

 **Powers/Skills:** Genius-level intellect, master hand-to-hand combat, martial artist, acrobat, gymnast, & armed/unarmed. Suit: Superhuman strength, speed (Mach 10) durability, agility, reflexes, healing factor, shield, & energy absorption (can absorb thermal, solar, electric, magnetic, geothermal, or kinetic energy of the planet)

 **Bio:** Abigail aka Abby is the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. She was born after the second civil war and was raised by her mother, while her father kept the world safe. Abby inherit her father's intelligence, but wanted to use them without making weapons. Once she was 12 she began working on her own iron suit, which she dubbed the Iron Maiden.

She even created her own Endo-Sym armor and even created an AI she named B.O.B. Using her suit she is able to help people and protect the city while her father is saving the world. She has a better relationship with her mother, while her father it's more off and on at times. However, he has shown how proud he is of her and was happy for the acknowledgment.

 **Name: Kymera Munroe**

 **Alias:** Black Panther

 **Age:** 18 years old (February 16, 2018 & Wakanda)

 **Species:** Human/Mutant

 **Appearance:** Long white hair, green eyes, & dark skin

 **Costume:** Black tank top, black vest, & black tights. Utilizes vibranium Panther suit

 **Equipment:** Retractable Vibranium Claws & Vibranium shield

 **Powers/Skills:** Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, stamina, reflexes, senses, & Weather Manipulation. Skilled Martial Artist, acrobat, armed/unarmed, tracker, & multilingual.

 **Bio:** Kymera is the daughter of T'Challa and Ororo Munroe. Born in Wakanda and raised by both her parents and inherit her mother's powers to control the weather. When she was eleven her mother left to return home to see her friends, but never returned. It was revealed she was killed when the Professor had his seizure attack.

Her father raised Kymera with the help of his family and showed her the rest of the world. To understand it and one day be ready to rule over her kingdom.

 **Name: Lyra Banner**

 **Alias:** She-Hulk

 **Age:** 20 years old (December 1, 2016)

 **Species:** Human/ Asgardian

 **Human Appearance:** Short brown hair, green eyes, & light tan skin

 **She-Hulk Appearance:** Short green hair, green eyes, & green skin

 **Outfit:** Valkyrie outfit, armored chest piece, armored shoulder pad, boots, and blue cape

 **Costume:** Blue jeans, Purple/White leotard, boots, & gloves

 **Equipment:** Dragonfang sword & daggers

 **Powers/Skills:** Superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance, durability, & invulnerability. Regenerative healing factor & longevity. Master Combatant, swordswoman, multilingualism, & expert pilot

 **Bio:** Lyra is the daughter of the Hulk and Valkyrie. She was born a year after the Hulk arrived to Sakaar. Her mother and Hulk drank one night and she found out she was pregnant. Not wanting her daughter to live on the planet she gave her daughter away to live on the planet where Hulk came from.

Lyra lived on Earth to an old couple that looked out for her and kept her safe. Her powers manifested one day when her family were in danger from a group of criminals. She turned into She-Hulk and defeated them. Nick Fury found her and had Black Widow train her to control her powers to protect her from the world who hated her father.

She grew up wanting to become a scientist like her father before the accident and is able to control her powers. Even use them to protect her home when Thanos invaded their world.

 **Name: Christopher Strange**

 **Alias:** Dr. Strange

 **Age:** 18 years old (January 1, 2018)

 **Species:** Human

 **Appearance:** Short black hair, blue eyes, & fair skin

 **Costume:** Blue sorcerer outfit, brown belt, black boots, gloves, & hood.

black sleeveless shirt, black jacket, boots, belt, and gloves.

 **Equipment:** Sling rings (portals creation to Earth of Multiverse) and Cloak of Levitation

 **Powers/Skills:** Master sorcerer, hand-to-hand, martial artist, swordswoman, tactician, physician, genius-level intellect, multilingualism, & photographic memory. Magic: Magic, energy blasts, teleportation, illusions generation, astral projection, interdimensional travel, transmutation, & Eldritch Magic (conjure things like whip, lassos, energy shields, and blades)

 **Bio:** Christopher is the son of Doctor Stephen Strange and Christine Palmer. Daniel was born a few months before Thanos comes to Earth and after Stephen spend time with Christine. Stephen saved his son from his former mentor Mordo who tried to kill him. Stephen brought Christie and their son to live with them so they could be both safe.

Chris grew up learning the magical arts and also how to become a doctor. Chris soon became a master at a young age and soon began learning to combine magic with being a doctor. Graduating at a young age from high school and college so he can become a magical doctor. The first one ever and even got support from his parents to open up his own facility.

There he began training his own magical/physician students so they can help other people too. Using magic to help cure the injured.

 **Name: James Rogers Carter**

 **Alias:** Captain America

 **Age:** 19 years old (January 31, 2017 & New York City, New York)

 **Species:** Human

 **Appearance:** Short blonde hair, blue eyes, fair skin

 **Outfit:** Like from the pic

 **Equipment:** Vibranium/Adamantium shield, Wakandan wrist gauntlets, utility belt, grapple gun, & captain uniform made with Vibranium/Adamantium material.

 **Powers/Skills:** Enhanced superhuman strength, intelligence, durability, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, & regenerative healing factor. Master martial artist, marksman, spy, tactician, acrobat, athlete, multilingualism, shield mastery, & pilot. High trained in weaponry and computers.

 **Bio:** James is the son of Sharon Carter and Steve Rogers. He was conceived after his father went into hiding after he broke the law. Sharon left work and began working from home, while caring for his son and making sure no one finds out who the father was. Afraid anyone who wants to get the Super-Soldier serum would come for him.

He was trained by his mother how to fight and defend himself in case anything bad happens to his mother or to be ready. He would later find out who his father is and afterwards became the new Captain America. Even gaining the shield he once used, but combined it with Adamantium to make it indestructible. Along with his suit to better protect himself from any serious harm.

 **Name: Ezra Bridger**

 **Alias:** the Jedi

 **Age:** 19 years old (19 BBY)

 **Species:** Human

 **Appearance:** Short black hair, blue eyes, copper skin, & two scars along his left cheek

 **Equipment:** Blue bladed lightsaber, DL-44 heavy blaster, & rocket pack

 **Powers/Skills:** Skilled hand-to-hand combatant, lightsaber, pilot, marksman, & Force abilities

 **Bio:** Ezra was born on Lothal when the Clone Wars ended and the Empire was born. He lost his parents at eight years of age when they were taken by the Empire. He lived alone for almost all his life until he was found by the Ghost crew, Kannan Jarrus, Here Syndulla, Sabine Wren, Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, & C1-10P aka Chopper. He joined the crew and the Rebellion to help fight against the Empire.

He helped free his home world, but ended up disappearing with his enemy Grand Admiral Thrawn and accidentally going through another dimension. He arrived outside of the Avengers' HQ where Abigail found him and helped bring him to their team. Making him an honorary Avenger, while promising to return him home. Ezra now is part of the team and goes by the name the Jedi in order to fight against all those who try to destroy the world he lives in, and return the favor to Abigail.

 **Name: Luna Sánchez**

 **Alias:** Ghost Rider

 **Age:** 22 years old (August 1, 2017)

 **Species:** Human

 **Appearance:** Tall slim body, long black hair, green eyes, light tan skin, and an eyepatch over her left eye.

 **Costume:** Wears a black buttoned shirt, long black skirt that is ripped revealing her left right leg, a black vest with a puffy shouldered sleeves, a black sombrero, and two bullet straps around her chest in an X shape.

 **Equipment:** Shotgun, long metal chain, two old Winchester revolver, & black Chopper motorcycle

 **Powers/Skills:** Superhuman strength, stamina, agility, reflexes, endurance, durability, & hand-to-hand combatant. Penance stare, enchanted hellfire chain, motorcycle, & shotgun. Invulnerability to fire, heat, lava, & flames. Resurrection, immortality, regeneration, & accelerated healing factor. Ability to project regular/ethereal flame, ability to travel between interdimensional realms/surface, & teleportation.

 **Bio:** Luna was born in California where her mother raised her. Her mother is an illegal immigrant who crossed over when she was pregnant. She raised her daughter alone and Luna never knew who her father was. She was taught to respect the law, be a good person, and never hurt innocent people.

One night though she witnessed a gang trying to rape a girl and she saved her. He ended up getting beaten up, but was saved by a mysterious figure. She testified against the gang, but the leader put out a hit on her and her mother. Both were gunned down leaving them to die. Luna however was saved by the mysterious figure who turns out to be Johnny Blaze.

He gives her his powers so he can use them to bring justice. She used the powers to save her mother and wipe out the gang. However, to protect her mother she took off to keep her safe and find a way to save Johnny's soul to thank him for saving him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three is here and sorry for not uploading the chapters. Been busy with classes now that I am back at them. Also, had to deal with my new job and new home. It took me a while to adjust to my new hours and new place, but I am happy now. Until I see the Nun and freak out when I go back to my home alone.**

 **Yeah, I live by myself. Well, all except my two dogs. If I hear a loud barking coming from my home after I see the movie I will call for an exorcist lol. Just kidding…maybe.**

 **Anyways, last time we saw our new Avengers arriving to save the day. Also, need to explain this for those who don't know what is going on. In this universe, which my friend made his OC Jason the son of Peter Quill and Gamora met Kara Zor-El after her home was destroyed by Brainiac. She joined Jason's group and they return her to her universe which is the Injustice one.**

 **They defeat evil Superman and save the world. The new Avengers are the kids of the former Avengers. Benjamin Parker the son of Spider-Man and Spider-Gwen. Abigail Stark the daughter of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.**

 **James Rogers Carter, the son of Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter. Kymera, daughter of T'Challa and Storm. Christopher Strange, the daughter of Stephen Strange and Christine Palmer. Lyra Banner, the daughter of Bruce Banner and Valkyrie.**

 **Luna Sánchez, is not related to Johnny Blaze or Robbie Reyes. She was born in a normal life until she got the powers from Johnny and became the new Ghost Rider. Ezra also joined the team and how that happened will be explained later. For now though, hope you like these characters.**

 **Also, just keep this in mind. I will take my time to get to Arkham Knight. Mostly since I want to help develop the story and my characters before we get there just yet…eh fuck it I might just get us there since I know that's what all of you have been waiting for. So, we shall get to Arkham Knight soon then for all of you and we'll see if the new Avengers can handle the insanity that is Gotham City.**

 **Now then I want to thank everyone for the awesome support. I appreciate it so much guys and also thanks to my friend AVP5 for the help as well. I appreciate all the support and love you guys. I also appreciate the help from my friend for doing this and also for those asking about his Predator/Star Wars story…be patient please.**

 **Now then, let's get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Marvel or DC. I also don't own a certain character from a universe far, far away. I only own my OCs, which are the kids of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter III**

 _New York City, New York (Year: 2036)_

Across the city there lies a large tower. 100 stories tall with a large landing platform around it. On the side of the building stands a large 'A' symbol on the side. The extra seven stories also has its own garden with a pool.

This is the home of the Avengers. It once belonged to Tony Stark aka Iron Man. It was used to be just another Stark Industry building that Tony was using for a project. However, that all changed 24 years ago when their home was attacked by an army of aliens.

Earth survived when a group of remarkable individuals joined together to fight off this invasion. That group became known as the Avengers. Earth's Mightiest heroes and the planet's greatest defense from evil. The tower was later used as a headquarters for the Avengers to use till years later when it was sold off and the Avengers moved to a new headquarters outside the city.

It was later bought back by Tony and his wife Pepper Potts. The two bought it back for their daughter Abigail. She was to use it for her own place while she went to college, but that all changed when Abby became a hero like her father. Becoming the Iron Maiden.

She then used it as the new headquarters for the new Avengers that she formed. It was herself, Benjamin Stacey aka Spider-Man, Kymera aka Black Panther, Christopher Strange aka Doctor Strange, Lyra Banner aka She-Hulk, James Rogers aka Captain America, Luna Sánchez, and their new member Ezra Bridger.

The young man appeared a year ago when he crash landed in Wakanda. He was injured along with the only other survivor with him. Once he woke up he was told everything and in exchange he told Kymera all he knew. Including about the part on who the man he was with is.

Since then he has been a resident to Wakanda for a year until he joined the group last month. He was still getting used to this new world and how being part of a team of heroes worked. The team offered to help him find his way home. However, he knew that wouldn't be necessary since he felt he was brought here for a reason and knew he would return home when the time comes.

The team returned from their latest mission and are seen resting up. Abigail is seen in the command room with Kymera, James, and Christopher. All while the rest of the team began to rest. Luna is in the garage fixing her bike, Lyra is in the lab working, Benjamin is in the kitchen making himself a snack, and Ezra is in the garden meditating.

Abigail finished giving her report to the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. Maria Hill. Ever since the trip to the other dimension by Jason and the Guardians of the Galaxy they began working with S.H.I.E.L.D. To form a partnership with Batman and his allies to help rebuild their world after Superman's reign. All while learning more about multiverses thanks to Batman's technology.

"So, the Brotherhood of Evil has been defeated. Good to hear and I assume the Batman will deal with these criminals or does he want us to lock them in this universe like he asked us to do to Sinestro?" Maria Hill asked as she spoke to the team while she is in her office.

"He claims he can handle them being locked in their prison, but I decided to bring them to ours," Abigail replied. "At least the Brain's allies. They'll be easy to manage and without their boss they won't be much of a threat."

Maria Hill didn't like this. It was bad enough that Tony convinced her to bring in some of these criminals, but now they want to add more. She knew in exchange for doing this their world would get some help from Batman's universe and the prisoners staying here would be temporary. Until they can get their governments back in order and a better prison systems for the prisoners.

"I am going to hold you responsible Abigail if anything happens and they escape," said Maria making it clear she is not happy about this. "Now, what's on the next agenda?"

Kymera steps forward and begins to speak. "I was told that Latveria is no longer considered a threat by the world leaders. I attempted to form an alliance with the leader of the nation, but I was told S.H.I.E.L.D. still considers the country a threat. I understand why, but their leader is no longer under Von Doom's control. It is under the control of someone who I been able to form a good relationship with and I would like to try gaining her help."

"Don't believe everything you hear on the news. While it is true to the public the world leaders don't see Valeria Von Doom as a threat, doesn't mean she isn't one," Maria explained how they keep finding large amount of energy coming from Latveria. The same kind of energy readings as the Space Stone and are concerned about this.

Abigail begins clearing her throat as the others turn to her. "I guess this is the part where I say we are aware of the energy source. It's a project we have been working with her on to help get Ezra Bridger home."

"You did what?!" Maria asked clearly upset with what the team did. "You four have been working with someone who is a threat to the world?"

"First of all I don't serve the government or you. So I can come and go as I please" Chris brought up so he wouldn't get yelled at.

"The moment you became an Avenger you work for us," said Maria as she turns to Chris.

"No, we don't," said James as he steps forward and stands up to Maria. "We work for Stark who is our supervisor and gives us the okay on where we go in this world to save it. He also sees Valeria as not a threat. Unlike her father she wants to protect her home and people from outside threats. Threats like Russia who for years tried to invade the country and the other world leaders did nothing until she did something about it."

"Almost causing another world war in the process," said Maria recalling how Valeria shut down the power of Europe and Russia threatening them if they try attacking her country again there will be war. "Look, I understand why you all are trying to do, but this woman is too dangerous and…"

"Oh shut up!" Abigail replied. "What you guys did years ago is worse. Not doing crap when you all made weapons of mass destruction, got taken over by HYDRA, blamed he Avengers for shit that half of it wasn't their fault, and almost nuking a city. We aren't little kids anymore. We know Valeria could be a threat, but we will cross that bridge when we get there."

Abigail then took a step forward and approached the hologram form of Maria Hill. "And just so you know my father and Kymera's old man know all about this partnership. So, if you got a problem with it go deal with them."

She turns off the call and turns to the others. "So…how many think we'll end up being grounded or get cut off for a few months?"

"Well, my dad won't give a damn since he doesn't like S.H.I.E.L.D. anyways," said Chris who didn't seem to have anything to worry about.

"I might since my mom used to work for them, but on the other hand I think she will understand since we are trying to help our friend," said James who didn't seem to have anything to worry about either.

Kymera sighed as she rolls her eyes up. "Well, unlike you two I do have a bit to worry about since my father is trying to work a good alliance with this country's government. Something that took us years to fix after the president you had years ago who almost drove it to the ground."

"Yeah, dark times," said Abby recalling the fat ass who took over the country. "On the plus side my dad helped expose his shit and he got arrested. Anyways, I don't have much to worry since I own my own shares so I am going to be all right."

"Well, the only one who won't be all right is Ezra," said James as he gets back on topic. "How close is Valeria on getting him home before S.H.I.E.L.D. convince Tony to help them deal with us?"

"Not long I bet," said Abby who knew her dad can't keep the calls on mute for long if they come in person to pester him. "Valeria is making good process though. The energy source we got her is helping move things along."

"Something we couldn't have done alone since she possessed artifacts and equipment that we didn't have before," said Kymera recalling the items Valeria's father possessed. "Even so, we need to be sure this will work otherwise we'd be sending him to an alternate version of his world."

"Would make things a lot easier if Jason could get us the Space Stone," said Chris who knew the others used the stone to help Supergirl get home. "Too bad after the others found out what he did it got locked up somewhere where only Gamora knows."

Abby sighed as she turns to Kymera. "I don't suppose if you send your aunt to go help Valeria things will get done quicker?"

Kymera shook her head in response. "My aunt is busy creating a new defense grid. My father wants to help Ezra, especially what he did for us. However, this will take time. For now we'll have to be patient."

The door opened and in came a silver robotic woman with glowing red eyes. "I am sorry to interrupt you, Ms. Stark. But I have a Mr. Dakari on the phone who wishes to speak with Princess Kymera."

Kymera sighed as she turns to Abby looking annoyed. "I thought I asked you to tell Jocasta to call me just Kymera. No princess at all."

Abby snickered a little. "Must have slipped my mind," she said as she turns to Jocasta. "Thank you and I assume we got some updates from Jason?"

Jocasta, the android that was once an A.I. made by Abby's father was given her own body about a year ago. Abby wanted to make a robotic body for her friend after getting the idea from her father when he gave Jarvis his own body becoming Vision. So, she did the same for her friend.

"I have them waiting in your office," Jocasta replied.

"Good," said Abby as she turns to Kymera. "Then we will leave you alone with your boyfriend."

Kymera grabs a book and throws it at Abby as she quickly ran out of the room. "I am going to kick her ass one day."

Chris walks over and pats her on the back. "You know she likes teasing you. Don't let it get to you," he said as he turns to the others. "Well, I am off home. See if work needs me for any surgeries," he uses his Sling Ring and leaves the room.

Kymera turns to James as he begins to leave as well. "James," she spoke getting his attention. "You did a good job on the mission. I'm sure your father would be proud of you."

James sighed as he nods in response. "I just did what I figured he would do. Stand up against bullies, protect the innocent, and do what is right."

Kymera nods in response. "I wish I got a chance to meet him."

"Me too," said James as he left the room wishing the same thing.

 _Meanwhile_

Ben is seen walking down the hallway as he heads towards the garden. He had gotten himself a sandwich and chips for his snack. However, he wanted to make something for Ezra since Luna told him he skipped lunch since they got back. He figured he would be hungry and goes over to check on him.

It has been a two years since he arrived to their world and since he joined the team. Ben remembers Kymera telling him how he came from a galaxy far, far away. One where Ezra fought against an evil empire that ruled the galaxy he came from for years. Innocent people being killed, planets being conquered, and freedom being suppressed.

Anyone that tries rebelling ended up being killed or worse. However, Ezra joined a group of rebels who fought back against the Empire. He even was trained by one of them to become a Jedi. They were once guardians of the galaxy, until the Empire wiped out much of them leaving only a few left in the galaxy.

Ezra came to their world after he helped stop a dangerous adversary who worked for the Empire. After they arrived they locked up the bad guy and Kymera gave him a home. Even convinced the others to let him join the Avengers. Ezra wasn't sure about doing this, but once they assured him they would get him home he decided to help them in return.

Ben tried to befriend their new teammate, but hasn't been easy. He walks over to the garden where he finds Ezra floating off the ground. He carefully walks over and finds his eyes are closed. **He must be meditating** , Ben thought as he sets the food down.

"I didn't know he could do that," said Ben as he decided not to disturb him and leave.

However, he stopped when he noticed Ezra moving the weapon he uses and has it in pieces. He calls his weapon a lightsaber, which is what the Jedi used to help fight against bad guys. Basically a laser sword, which looks a lot like the one Jason made himself. The only difference is he isn't a Jedi.

Ezra appeared getting close to finishing his weapon when he suddenly opened his eyes and yelled as his weapon broke apart before he can finish. Ben saw his as Ezra fell to the ground.

"H-hey! You okay?" Ben asked as he helps his friend up.

Ezra turns to see Ben helping him up and slowly nods his head. "Y-yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't know you were there."

"It's okay. I'm pretty quiet when I need to be," said Ben recalling how he tends to accidentally scare his friends when he enters the room without letting them know since he is quiet.

"To be honest it wouldn't matter if you were quiet or not," said Ezra as he uses the Force to help put the lightsaber back together. "Even while meditating I would have felt your presence."

Ben recalls Ezra telling him about how he is able to sense things through what he calls the Force. An unseen energy field created by all living things. A Jedi can use the Force to help them connect with all life, including animals. Something Kymera noticed when she saw Ezra connect with the animals of Africa.

Ezra can also use the Force to influence weak-minded living organisms. Even use it to alert him of danger or sense for a dark presence. The Force can also be used for combat, which Ben has seen in action a lot. He thought Ezra was a telepath and able to move things with his mind, until he was told how the Force works.

"So, why didn't you? And why did you scream?" Ben asked curious on why his friend reacted the way he did.

Ezra finished putting his weapon together and puts it on his belt before he turns to Ben. "Because…I had a vision."

"A vision? So, you saw into the future?" Ben asked figuring it must have been something scary to make him react like that. "What did you see? Zombies taking over? Did Ellie's dad goes nuts? Is there another civil war breaking out?"

"W-what? No, none of that," said Ezra as he replied to Ben. "It was…I don't know what it was, but it was weird. I saw a large dark city, rain coming down, and a bat shape figure fighting against a masked armored figure."

Bat shape? Ben figures it must be Batman, but which one is the question since he only knows two of them. "What else do you remember?"

Ezra tries to think back of what else he saw and remembers one other thing that scared him. "I…I think I saw a man with needles on his fingers and then he stab me with them before everything went blank. But it felt real…" he moves his hand down to where he got stab. "It felt like it happened."

"Whoa, that is weird. What does this mean?" Ben asked wondering what is going on.

"I don't know, but whatever it is it can't be good," said Ezra as he noticed Ben's watch beeping. "Is something wrong there?"

Ben looks down to see his communicator, which Abby made to appear as a watch. Ben checks on it and sees he is receiving a message. A message from someone familiar. Ezra could sense something is wrong and wonders if it has anything to do with the vision.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked.

Ben finishes reading the message and sighed. "It's from my friend, Oracle. From the universe I got send to last year. She says she needs my help. That Batman needs help."

 **Looks like backup will soon be arriving. Good news for Batman, but Ezra getting the vision of something bad is coming. Yeah, that is not good is it? Never good to have a vision like that before a big mission just ask Kanan…too soon?**

 **If so, sorry. Anyways, okay for those who are wondering let me explain what happened with Ezra if you didn't get what I wrote. In the series finale *spoiler alert!* Ezra confronted Thrawn just as the giant space whales appeared to help the rebels. Ezra stayed on the ship with Thrawn and the two disappeared onboard the ship as it went into hyperspace with the whales.**

 **The idea here is Ezra and Thrawn arrived on Earth in the Marvel cinematic universe in Wakanda. Kymera took Ezra in and Thrawn was locked up. If all goes well I might make a story of that. For now, this is my main focus.**

 **So, yeah now you know how Ezra ended up here. But we'll see how things go with him and the Avengers going to Arkham. Will they be able to help Batman stop what is going on? Or will something get in their way?**

 **Tune in next time to find out how things will go. If you guys like how this went then please leave a review. Just nothing negative guys. Hateful reviews are not welcome here.**

 **Also, if you guys have any questions let me know and I will reply to them. Also, no story request guys. Okay? Not to be rude, but I got too much on my plate right now and can't do more stories.**

 **BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four is here guys and also I have been having fun playing Spider-Man PS4. It's cool to be able to swing around the city, going up high, and then coming down before swinging to the next building. The only downside…as a hero you have to go fight crime. So, I don't get a chance to have some more fun swinging around.**

 **Oh well, that's the price I get for playing as Spider-Man. Not gonna lie too…it's a lot like Arkham. Like the way you are fighting and getting items is a lot like the Arkham games. Except instead of being Batman you are…Spider Cop! Who sadly had to retire so soon just as we got to know him.**

 **Anyways, last time we found out the Avengers are being called upon to help Batman. Who will end up going to join Batman fight against Scarecrow and the Arkham Knight? Will they be enough to help fight against these bad guys? Or will the Arkham Knight be one step ahead of the Avengers?**

 **Tune in today to find out. Also thanks to everyone for the awesome support. I appreciate it so much guys and also thanks to my friend AVP5 for the help as well. I appreciate all the support and love you guys. I also appreciate the help from my friend for doing this and also for those asking about his Predator/Star Wars story…be patient please.**

 **Now then, let's get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Marvel or DC. I also don't own a certain character from a universe far, far away. I only own my OCs, which are the kids of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter IV**

 _New York City, New York (Year: 2036)_

Ben brought the Avengers together after receiving word of what is going on. He told the others how last year he went to another universe, which was similar to the one Jason and the others live. However, what was different about this universe he went to was this universe the Joker was still alive and their Superman isn't evil. Abigail named this universe the Arkham universe.

She named it after the prison city Ben landed in, while naming the universe Jason and the others went to the Injustice universe. Originally the main universe Kara came from, but that got changed later by Abby. Once Ben and the others helped defeat the Joker they gave Batman a communicator to use to contact them in case of trouble.

Since then Abby has decided to try investigating other universes to see if she can find one that can get Ezra home.

Now though, Batman's friend Oracle contacted Ben. Letting him know that Batman needs help and provided him all the information he needs to be aware of the situation. Once he got it he passed it on to Abigail. Letting her know what is going on and so she can explain this to the others.

"Okay, so here's the situation. Gotham is being held hostage by a criminal named Jonathan Crane aka Scarecrow. He forced the citizens to flee the city by threatening them with a chemical attack, which he calls Fear Gas…" Abigail shows a hologram of the gas and what it can do. "The Fear Gas causes the victim to experience nightmarish hallucinations. Prolong exposure to it can also damage the victim's psyche and break their mind."

"Essentially he makes fears appear realistic to the victims," said Christopher who sees the chemical compound of how this was made. "I've never seen a gas this powerful before that could cause such powerful hallucination. Is there a cure for it?"

Abigail shows the new compound Scarecrow appears to be using. "Batman has made a cure for it, but doesn't know how much of the Fear Gas the Scarecrow has. It has to be a large amount though if he forced the city to be emptied."

"Why would he empty it though?" Luna asked as she sat near the others. "Why didn't he unleash it on the people and cause the people to go all loco on everyone?"

"We don't know, but we do know one thing…" Abigail shows the different images of the criminals Ben recognized. "Ever since the people evacuated Two-Face, the Penguin, Black Mask, Harley Quinn, and other enemies of Batman have used this chance to take over the city. There is police presence in the city, but they are outnumbered and can only do so much to stop them."

Abigail also shows an image of another criminal group. "We also have this guy. The Arkham Knight, a new guy who has to Gotham and joined up with Scarecrow. He brought with him a large army to help maintain control of the city. And they brought with them some expensive toys."

Ezra looks at the images and how bad things look right now. "So, essentially they need our help. What are we waiting for then? Let's go and help them."

"It's not so easy as that," said Abigail as she shuts off the holograms. "Maria Hill needs us for an assignment and we are spread thin as it is. I am sending three of us to go to assist her and join with Thane. While we send the rest to assist Batman. Ben already volunteered to go, which means I need some volunteers."

"Wait, you aren't going?" Lyra asked surprised that Abigail isn't going.

"Tempted, but I'm needed for the upcoming mission. I could use your assistance too Lyra, if you don't mind," Abigail explained.

Lyra sighed as she nods in response. "So, who else wants to join Ben?"

"I'll go," Kymera volunteered. "I've been to the city before and I wouldn't mind returning to help the Batman."

"I'll go too," said Ezra as he volunteered next. "I wouldn't mind visiting this other world and meeting the Batman."

Abigail nods in response as she turns to the others. "That's two down. Need two more to go. Who else?"

"I'll go," said Luna as she puts her hat on. "Should be fun and this will allow me to get loose."

"Hold on, not so fast," said James as he spoke up next. "You aren't going. Abby, no offense but we both know if Luna goes to a city full of dangerous psycho killers what are the chances she'll end up trying to kill one?"

"Hey! I have rider under control," said Luna as she argued with James. "At least, most of the time."

Abigail sighed as she rubs her head. "Just take her along. I think you'll need some muscle in order to help fight against these guys. If Luna does go crazy you can knock her ass out."

James sighed as he turns to Luna and then to Abigail. "Then I'll go too then. The five of us should be enough for this mission. Provided we get all the information needed for this."

Abigail nods in response. "Okay, but before you guys go I'll provide you some equipment needed. Something Kymera and I have been working on. Ezra, you first."

The others took off to get ready for their mission, while Ezra follows Kymera and Abigail. "So, what do you guys have for me? A new blaster, a new jetpack, or maybe a shield like the one James has?"

Abigail turns to Ezra as the door to the lab closes. "In reverse, no, no, and maybe…" she turns to Kymera who begins opening a case to show a mechanical arm.

"Abigail and I made some upgrades to this new arm we made. I think you'll like it," said Kymera as she goes over to her friend who began removing his shirt revealing some scars along his right arm.

"Hopefully it will be less as painful as the last one you two gave me," said Ezra as he began removing his right arm revealing it to be a prosthetic limb.

When Ezra arrived to this world he got injured. Losing his right arm and was given a new one thanks to Kymera. He didn't mind the new arm, especially how it felt like his old arm. Kymera made sure the new arm would feel like it was real and allows the user to move it like a normal arm.

"So, what new upgrades have you two mad scientists come up for me?" Ezra asked used to the inventions the two women have made for him.

"Other than the arm giving you a big of super strength?" Abigail shows the new arm's equipment. A miniature torch, recorder, electrical charge, tracker, able to hack through security doors, a computer panel, and a little something special. "A repulse blaster."

Kymera has the new arm get attached to Ezra before he can test out his new abilities. "I recommended keeping the repulse blast out since you won't need it, but Abigail wouldn't stop trying to add it in."

"I like it," said Ezra who didn't mind if it was added in or not. "I think it will come in handy in Gotham. What about adding in a shield?"

"You get it with the wrist gauntlet we got you," said Kymera as she hands Ezra the newly charged wrist gauntlet. "So, how does it feel?"

Ezra stands up and begins testing out his new arm. "Like I have my old arm. Thanks guys, I appreciate this."

"No need to thank us. Just make sure not to scratch it," said Abigail as she begins receiving a message. "Hey, Kymera. Dakari is trying to contact you."

Kymera nods as she turns to Ezra. "If you have any questions just ask Abigail and I'll be right back."

Kymera leaves the room and goes to her bedroom where she turns on the TV to show Dakari waiting for her. Dakari is the son of M'Baku and a good friend of Kymera. Ever since peace between T'Challa and M'Baku was made, Kymera has been trying to work with Dakari to bring his tribe back with the rest of Wakanda. Dakari may be older than Kymera, but vowed to help her become queen and she promises to help his people.

Dakari has short black hair, blue eyes, dark skin, and wearing his Jabari/Wakanda Vibranium armor chest, wrist gauntlet, boots, and helmet in shape of an ape.

Dakari bows his head to Kymera and crosses his arms together across his chest. "Princess Kymera, it is good to see you again."

Kymera sighed as she smiles a little. "Dakari, its fine. We're friends. You don't have to be so formal."

Dakari begins smiling and chuckled. "I know, but it doesn't mean I won't keep doing it once in a while. I also wanted to let you know that we rounded up the last of the mercenaries. Wakanda is now free of these dangerous criminals."

Kymera convinced her father years ago to help unite Africa together to end this endless fighting. So that its people will finally come together and work as one. It took time, but they were able to rally the people behind them and help bring the countries together. With Wakanda as its capitol.

"I am pleased to hear this. Unfortunately I won't be able to return home soon. I am going to be leaving soon for a mission," Kymera explained.

"I see..." Dakari was disappointed to hear this since he was hoping Kymera would be here for the ceremony. "Will you be gone long? I'm sure your father would want you back for the festivities."

Kymera knew if things are fine now then it will take them three days to get the festival ready. To celebrate the unification of Wakanda. "Hmm, the mission we are should not take us long. However, if things go bad…do you think your father would mind if I ask him for a favor?"

 _Meanwhile_

Ben returned home where he went to pick up some things. He explained to his mom where he is going, which she did not like. She was glad he was able to help someone when they needed help, but she didn't want him to leave again, especially that world that was similar to the one his friend is living in. Ben though reassured his mom it would be okay and is going with his friends.

They won't be long and will return. His mom eventually accepted this, but she wasn't happy with it. Ben goes to his room where he got his utility belt, which thanks to Abby she made for him. It contains extra web cartridges, tracers, miniature camera, cryo cubes, and a flashlight on the belt buckle. He goes to his closet where he grabs his backpack for some chocolate bags.

"Getting a snack for Sym?" Ben turns around to see his mom standing by the door. She walks over to her son and sighed. "I'm not happy about you going off to another universe to fight someone else's fight. But, I know if I was in your position you would have gone as well. So, please be careful, okay? And please come back without getting hurt."

Ben nods in response as he closes his bag. "Mom, I'm sorry for making you worry so much. I know you don't want me to go. To be honest, a part of me doesn't want to go either and would rather be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. But…I need to do this because it's the right thing, but I'm glad to know if you were in my position you would go."

Gwen let's out a small laugh and shakes her head a little. "You are a lot like your father. In so many ways. You have such a big heart and you are willing to help other people even if you get scared. That's why…" she soon took out a bag from behind the bed and hands it to her son. "Abby send this to me a few minutes ago. The note says she didn't want to wait to give it to you so, once you finish show me what she made."

Ben nods in response as his mom begins to leave the room. Once she was gone Ben took out what was in the bag and smiles.

After a few minutes he came out wearing his new costume. It was his red and blue costume, but this one has a big white spider symbol on his chest and back. It was a lot like the Symbiote white symbol, except the color is the same red and blue color. There was also attached white parts to his web launchers on his wrists, his boots were also different with white markings along the ankles and on the sole of his shoes, and he didn't make any noises when he came out.

"How does it look?" Ben asked as he turns around to show his mom his uniform.

Gwen smiles as she approached her son. "I think if your dad was here he would think this looks cool."

Ben chuckled as he took his mask off and puts on his utility belt. "Thanks mom. I just hope I won't get this dirty like the last one Abby gave me."

"As long as you make it alive I don't think she'll care. And if she has a problem with this then she can deal with me," said Gwen who didn't care if the costume got ruined as long as her son makes it out alive.

Ben nods in response. "I know mom and thanks," he replied before noticing the time. "I need to get going," he leans over and gives his mom a hug. "I love you mom. I'll be back soon."

Gwen returned the hug and held her son close. She always held him for a long time fearing it would be the last time she ever held him. "I love you too and just be safe."

Ben nods and once a minute passed the two broke the hug. Gwen kisses his son on the cheek and Ben begins to leave. He goes to the window and faces his mom one more time before he leaps out. He fires his web and begins heading back to the others.

All while Gwen felt a small tear falling down her cheek. She wipes it away and turns to a picture of her husband. She sighed as she begins looking away and heads to her room. She knows he'll be okay.

Ben is a fighter like Peter. He'll come back and then she won't have to worry about him going back to that universe. Until the next time something happens. It was then she goes to her room and goes to her closet.

She stopped when she realized what she was going to do. "He'll be fine. He doesn't need me looking out for him anymore. He isn't a little kid anymore. And besides Spider-Wo…you're retired now."

She knew if her son needed her he would let her know. He wasn't afraid to ask his mom for help, but it has been a year since then. He's fine. Has proven it time and time again.

"For now just wait for him to get home and hope he'll be okay," said Gwen as she goes to grab her things and head out to work. Hoping this will keep her mind off of what is going on and pass the time till her son comes back.

 _Later_

Abigail finished getting things ready for Christopher to help get the team to the Arkham universe. It took some time to combine Christopher's magic and Abby's technology to make this work. She combined his magic with her portal so that way they won't end up going to the wrong universe. Not that they would, but it never hurts to play it safe.

She turns to see the team is already ready. James wore his new armored Captain America uniform. She gave it some upgrades so it can protect him from any bullets, including armor piercing kind. She also made sure to include the two Wakandan Shields that Kymera brought with her to give to James. All while including his utility belt, grappling cable, but no gun due to Batman's rules.

Luna got her motorcycle upgraded since she didn't feel like getting any other some of upgrades for her clothing. All except body armor because she may be bullet proof in Ghost Rider form it doesn't mean her human form won't get hurt. Her motorcycle is able to go faster than it used to go, its tires can fix itself in case of being punctured, comes with its own shield, and GPS because Luna isn't good at directions. Other than that she didn't get anything else, except her guns, which she plans to bring anyways.

Kymera didn't need any upgrades on her Black Panther suit since her aunt already upgraded the hell out of it. However, it can automatically appear to protect her in case danger occurs without shredding her clothes. She also has her Kimoyo Beads to communicate with her friends, while also using EMP Beads to disable her opponent's vehicles, dagger, and a utility belt that contains medicine for her to use in case of injuries. Kymera always likes to be prepared in case someone gets hurt.

Last was Ezra as he finished testing out his new arm. He seems to be getting used to it, which didn't surprise Abigail. He has with him his communicator, utility belt, lightsaber, blaster, and his cloak, which was given to him by Kymera. The cloak was fire-proof and would provide camouflage to blend its surrounding area. Very useful when they don't want to be caught.

"So, is everyone ready?" Abigail asked as Christopher came into the room.

"All of them seem ready, except Ben. Where is he?" Christopher asked.

"Probably letting su mama know he is leaving," said Luna as she sat on her bike. "They are both real close you know."

"I know and I figured he would be over there to see her. That's why I am making sure everyone here is ready for the mission," said Abigail as she reminds the others the job. "Gotham isn't like the cities we've been to. The criminals are running the city, the police are outnumbered, but the good thing is there will be no civilians. So, you are free to do what is needed to take these guys down. As long as you don't kill."

"So, should I leave my blaster then?" Ezra asked as he gets a 'no' nod from Abigail. "So, I assume you want me to set it for stun?"

"Would be better…" Abigail then turns to Luna. "Remember, no killing, loca. We don't need the Rider going all nuts in the city."

"Relax, I got it all under control," said Luna who reassured her friends she's got this. "I also know the plan. Go in, take out Scarecrow, Arkham Knight, and the bad guys. Simple."

"Nothing is simple in Gotham," said Ben as he arrives to join the team. "I've been there long enough to know that city holds a lot of surprises and dangers. Don't lower your guard for a second and we'll make it out in one piece."

"As long as we all make it out, play this by the book, and don't get cocky," said James as he turns to Kymera. "And if we have to we'll go all out in order to subdue the bad guys."

Kymera nods in response. "To respect the wishes of the Batman, we'll do this. Now, let's go and help our friend."

Abigail nods before she begins activating the machine. All while Christopher uses his magic to keep it steady and make sure where they are going is the right place. The five Avengers get their things as they prepare to head to the Arkham Universe. All knowing the dangers that await them as the portal.

"All right, Avengers. Go out there and kick some ass," said Abigail as the team head through the portal and begin heading their way to help the Batman.

 **That's the end of the chapter and yep Ben is wearing the Advanced Suit from the PS4 game. I like the new suit, but I want to try wearing the others suits I pre-ordered like the Iron Spider Suit. Oh that one is so awesome.**

 **Also, we got now my OCs: Captain America, Spider-Man, Black Panther, and Ghost Rider going to the Arkham Universe. All while being joined by Ezra and his new arm. I am planning to do a prequel on what happened when he arrived, but that later down the road. For now, this is what we got.**

 **What is going to happen when the team arrives to help Batman? Will they be enough to stop Scarecrow? Will they cause more problems than good? And will Gwen later assist her son to fight some bad guys?**

 **Tune in next time to find out how things will go. If you guys like how this went then please leave a review. Just nothing negative guys. Hateful reviews are not welcome here.**

 **Also, if you guys have any questions let me know and I will reply to them. Also, no story request guys. Okay? Not to be rude, but I got too much on my plate right now and can't do more stories.**

 **BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five is and also finished with Spider-Man PS4. So much fun and I love playing the missions. But there are some things I hated like first...the fucking drone missions…fuck you! Secondly no got my Black and she is awesome.**

 **A bitch, but damn she looked fine. Still, everything else went well and just glad to have finished it. Looking forward to the next two stories. But I hope my Black Cat returns cause she is sexy as well.**

 **Yes, I know she isn't real, but a man can still fantasies so shut up. Anyways, last time saw the team heading out to help Batman against the Arkham criminals. Will Ben and his friends be able to help Batman return the city to normal? Or will they encounter some problems they can't handle themselves?**

 **Tune in today to find out. Also thanks to everyone for the awesome support. I appreciate it so much guys and also thanks to my friend AVP5 for the help as well. I appreciate all the support and love you guys. I also appreciate the help from my friend for doing this and also for those asking about his Predator/Star Wars story…be patient please.**

 **Now then, let's get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Marvel or DC. I also don't own a certain character from a universe far, far away. I only own my OCs, which are the kids of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter V**

 _Gotham City_

Days have passed since the incident at the diner and since Scarecrow made his threat. The citizens have been escorted off out of the city to get them away from the danger. During the evacuation there was so much traffic, people were panicking, and cramming into school buses to get out of the city. The police did all they could to keep things under control so things don't get chaotic.

Luckily, things calmed down allowing the people to leave. Once they were gone the city became a ghost town. Buildings locked up, vehicles have been abandoned, and no signs of life. Until night came and the criminals who were left behind began to take over. The police intended to get the criminals out of the city, but had to focus on the people first.

This allowed the Penguin, Two-Face, and a group of mercenaries who work for the Scarecrow to break the prisoners out. Letting them loose into the city to take over. Due to evacuations some of the police officers left the city to be with their families. Leaving only a small number of officers to stay in the city to keep order.

Even with the Batman by the side of the police officers they were still outnumbered. In order to regain order to the city he needed help. He needed backup and thankfully he was going to get it soon. But for now, the Batman went to go see Commissioner Gordon to check on him.

Batman finds Gordon on the roof of the police station where he sees the Bat Signal lit up. He can also hear him speaking with someone who Batman recognized.

"I'm just glad you made it okay…" spoke Gordon on his phone until he turned around noticing Batman standing there. "Sorry. I've got to go. Stay safe, Barbara," he puts his phone away and turns to the Batman. "You still know how to make an entrance."

"How's the evacuation going?" Batman asked as the two friends shook hands.

Despite evacuating many of the people there were still others in other parts of the city who hadn't gotten out yet. So, the police had to try getting them out as fast as they can to get them to safety. Something that hasn't been easy thanks to the criminals. Luckily, Gordon made sure they took the routes where the criminals are not most active in.

"Last bus crossed the city limits an hour ago," said Gordon as he lets out a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad my little girl got out when she did. Now the real work begins…"

"Any lead on Scarecrow?" Batman asked hoping to get some information since he couldn't get any himself.

"We were tracking an unknown military vehicle speeding through Chinatown," Gordon began to explain recalling what his people could give him. "It's the only lead we've had all night, but they gave us the slip. With the evacuations, I just don't have the manpower left in the city."

Gordon and Batman walk near the railing where they can overlook the city. Knowing that with all these criminals on the loose they'll need all the help they can get. They can't get outside help since Scarecrow already threatened to unleash his fear gas if they call for any help. Leaving them all alone with no help.

"If you find it, tell you men not to engage," said Batman who didn't want to risk anymore people getting hurt. "I'll deal with it."

"Do you really thin Scarecrow's crazy enough to detonate a chemical weapon in Gotham?" Gordon asked knowing it is a dumb question to ask, but still he wanted to ask it.

"I won't let that happen, Jim," said Batman who won't risk losing the city like he almost did a year ago. He took out a communicator and hands it to Jim. "In case you need to reach me. It's going to be a long night and good news for us is help is coming."

"Oh?" Gordon asked as he took the communicator. "Is your spider-friend and his buddies coming to help us?" he asked before his radio goes off letting him know something is happening. When he turns back to Batman he finds he is gone. "Every damn time…"

Batman had glided down to another part of the building where he began contacting Oracle. "Oracle. I need the location of unit 2-47."

"Already working on it," Oracle replied as she appears in hologram form. "How's my dad doing?"

"He's holding up," Batman replied.

"Somehow, he always does," said Oracle who is glad to know her dad is all right. "OK, I'm sending through the squad car's location. Be careful. It's not looking good out there."

 _Meanwhile_

Officer Kevern was heading back to the station after arresting two criminals who work for Two-Face. He was hoping to get them interrogated so they can find out where their boss is hiding. Also to use this chance to find out anything about Scarecrow's fear gas. On his way back though he was attacked by Two-Face's men and drove his car off the road and pulled him out of the vehicle.

The ten men then began beating him down until the lead criminal took out his gun. Ready to end this officer's life.

"No, please…" Officer Kevern begged.

"This ain't your city anymore," spoke the thug criminal as his men laughed. "You should have left with the others."

As he prepares to shoot him down suddenly his weapon was grabbed by some sort of web. It was taken from him as the criminals look over to see Spider-Man on top of a light post.

"Didn't your momma ever tell you not to play with guns? They are not for kids," Ben mocked as he broke the gun in half.

"It's the Spider-Brat!" one of the thugs shouted. "Kill him!"

"It's Spider-Man!" Ben leaps off the pole and fires an Impact Web hitting the leader and trapping him on the ground with his web.

Ben lands one of the men, grabs him, and tosses him into two others before firing his web shooters to trap them against their vehicle. The other five all charge at him armed with weapons, but Ben's Spider-Sense allowed him to dodge the attacks and leap over the men. One of the men who was the biggest charged at Ben and tackles him as he tries to slam him into the ground.

Ben though fired two webs to grab two nearby light posts. Once the guy got Ben on the ground Ben wraps him with the webs and let's go. Causing the man to get send flying and fall back down. The webs though kept him from hitting the ground, but trapped him.

The five other men got up and charged at him. Ben tosses a Web Grenade at them as it explodes and traps all five men in the web. Once they were down he goes over to the officer to check on him. Making sure he is all right and reassure him he is safe.

"Your safe, officer," said Ben as he helps him up.

"T-thanks," said Officer Kevern as he recognized the kid. "You're the Spider-Man I heard about. We thought you were dead after you left Gotham last year."

"No I um just went home," said Ben who never understood why people always assume he died when he leaves. "You all right though?"

Officer Kevern nods in response. "I thought they were going to kill me. But thanks to you…"

Ben's Spider-Sense goes off as everything began slowing down. He turns around to see a vehicle heading right towards them. Ben grabs the officer and fires a web towards a nearby building. All while the vehicle hits the statue and missed them.

Ben sets the officer down as he turns to where the men are at. "That was a close one."

"The city's overrun," Officer Kevern replied. "We don't stand a chance. We're outnumbered."

Ben turns to the officer and begins trying to sound British. "Not yet mate. The cavalry is here."

The five men in the vehicle all came out and took out their guns getting ready to fire. When suddenly Kymera landed on the roof of their vehicle wearing her Black Panther suit. She grabs one of the criminals and tosses him towards a lamp post. The men all opened fire, but Kymera leaps off the roof and lands in front of one of the men.

She kicks him in the chest sending him through the door of the vehicle to the other side taking out one of the men. The fourth one opened fire, but the bullets bounced off her suit and caused it to glow purple color. She punches him in the face and knocks him out.

The fifth one took out a grenade and prepares to throw it when Ezra appears and cuts his arm off with his lightsaber. The man screamed in pain before Ezra used the Force to send him towards Kymera. She leaps over and delivers a roundhouse kick knocking him out. Another vehicle drove by and it appeared to be military. One of the men in the vehicle fired a rocket at the group as Ezra and Kymera leap out of the way before the vehicle took off.

"Kymera, Ezra! After them! I'll get Officer Kevern to safety!" Ben ordered as he picks off the officer and began taking him to the station.

Kymera took off after the vehicle, while Ezra took the men's first vehicle and begins driving off after them. Kymera sees Ezra driving the vehicle and leaps over to get on the hood. "Step on it," she said as Ezra did so. "I didn't know you got your license."

"I didn't," said Ezra as he begins picking up speed.

The military sees the two heroes chasing them and begin opening fire at them. Kymera though was unfazed by the weapons as she begins taking the hits. "Get me closer," said Kymera preparing to unleash the kinetic energy her suit is storing up to unleash it on the vehicle.

Ezra got them closer to the vehicle when he saw one of the men taking out a bigger weapon. Kymera noticed too and leaps in front of Ezra as the criminals fired a rocket at them. She took the hit and crashed on the hood of Ezra's vehicle. Ezra was forced to pull over to check on Kymera.

"Kymera! You all right?" Ezra asked as he hears Kymera coughing while giving him the thumbs up. "James, we lost the vehicle. You guys got it?" Ezra asked through the com-link in his ear.

"Got it," said James as he drove by with Luna on their motorcycles. "Luna, let's take this guy. You know what to do."

Luna begins laughing softly. "Oh yeah. It's time for me to go all out!"

"No! Go for the tires, while I keep them busy," said James not wanting her to go all crazy.

Luna groaned as she took out her chain. "Fine. Just hurry up and distract them."

James drove towards the vehicle as they fired another rocket at him. James uses his shield to block the hits before tossing it. He hits the bad guy and caused him to drop his weapon. James's shield comes back to him and uses it to deflect the gunshots from the bad guys.

Luna used this distraction to begin twirling her chain as she sets it on fire. She then tosses it as it wraps around the car's axle. The chains begins melting it away causing the vehicle to flip over and crash on the ground. Skidding across the road before coming to a complete stop.

James and Luna got off their bikes as they begin approaching the vehicle. "Come out with your hands up!"

Suddenly the drive appeared and fired a rocket at the two. Luna pushes James out of the way and gets hit as she is sent into a nearby building where it explodes. James recovered as two more men exit the vehicle and opened fire. James blocks the gunshots with his shield as the men prepared to fire another rocket.

Until Kymera arrived and came down using the kinetic energy to unleash an energy wave that knocked the three men down. Ezra managed to get her inside the vehicle and drive them to where the others are at. Just in time too before things got bad. The two criminals tried to recover, but Ben arrives firing his web at them both and tying them up.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Ben asked as the third man got up and pulls out a weapon.

Before Ben can react a chain appeared from the building where Luna got sent into. The man gets pulled towards the building and gets his neck grabbed by Luna. However, she wasn't in her human form, but rather in her Ghost Rider form. She emerged from the building on fire and roared at the man who began screaming.

"Just Luna getting pissed," said Ezra as they begin joining the others. "Luna, easy. We need him alive."

Luna turns to Ezra before turning to the criminal who appeared scared shitless. "Fine…" she replied before dropping the man who backed away. "But if he doesn't talk I will kill him."

The man begins backing away from the five heroes looking completely scared. "W-who the fuck are you freaks?"

Suddenly the Batman appeared behind the criminal. Batman grabs the man's right arm and then twists it ready to break if necessary. "Where's Scarecrow?!"

"G-go to hell!" the criminal replied trying to act brave, but after what happened he wasn't able to keep it up.

"Talk! Or I'll crush every bone in your body," Batman threatrened.

"Okay, okay…He's working out of a Penthouse in Chinatown…I swear that's all I know…" the criminal replied as he felt Batman bending his arm back ready to break it.

"If you're lying. I'll break the other one," said Batman as the criminal appeared confused until Batman broke the man's arm and knocked him out. He turns to the five heroes and approached them. "I thought I told Oracle to keep you with her when you arrived."

"She did, but then we saw what was going on and went to help out," said Ben as he turns to the others. "Guys, this is Batman and Batman these are my friends. You remember Kymera? The new ones are James Carter, Ezra Bridger, and Luna Sanchez."

Batman turns to Luna as she began returning to normal. "I heard about you. You know I won't allow any killing while you're here, right?"

Luna sighed as she nods in response. "No killing, got it."

James turns to Batman and extends his hand to him. "It's an honor to meet you, sir."

Batman though didn't shake James's hand back and turns his attention to the weapon the criminal dropped. He began analyzing it while the others looked a little well disappointed.

"Not exactly good with manners huh?" Ezra asked.

"With everything that is going on I can't blame him for being like this," said Kymera who tried to defend Batman's response. "Hopefully with us here we can change all of that."

Ben nods as he turns to Batman. "What is that stuff?"

"Scarecrow's new toxin," Batman replied as he turns to the others. "An uncontaminated sample."

Kymera walks over and took the sample before looking at it. "So, this is what causes people to hallucinate their greatest fears. Just one of many I'm sure he has at his disposal."

"Well, that's why we're here," said James as he turns to Batman. "Oracle said you needed help. We're here. What do you need us to do?"

"I need you all to go help get the city under control. I'm going to go to Scarecrow's safe house and pay him a visit," said Batman as he begins calling for the Batmobile.

"Whoa, hold on. We came to help you stop Scarecrow and that's what we're going to do," said Ezra who spoke out against Batman.

Batman though turns to the others with a stern tone. "This is not up for debate. I will stop Scarecrow and…

"Oh shut up, idiota," said Luna as she interrupted Batman. "You can't fight this guy alone. If you could you would have already taken him down. We're going."

"No," James replied. "Batman is right. We need to help secure the city and get it back in order. But we also need to help create a cure for this fear toxin. Kymera, can you help Oracle make a cure?"

Kymera nods in response. "It shouldn't be a problem. What about the rest of you?"

James turns to Ben. "You will go with Batman to find Scarecrow. The rest of us will go after his allies. The Penguin, Two-Face, and this Arkham Knight," James turns towards Batman. "I know you don't like this and this is your city. But you need to understand we didn't a long way to just clean up the mess. We're here to help so get used to it."

Batman knew he didn't have time to argue with them and knew they are wasting time. "Fine, let's go."

The Batmobile soon began to arrive as Batman leaps up and lands in the vehicle as it took off driving.

"Oh shit! Wait up!" Ben jumps up and begins firing his web to catch up to Batman and head off to find the Scarecrow.

 **That's the end of the chapter and can't blame Batman for being so grumpy. He has to deal with these criminals taking over his city, doesn't get any sleep, and is always working. Probably needs his coffee to get him through the night. I know I do.**

 **Still, I hope everyone likes the team's arrival. James aka Captain America, Luna aka Ghost Rider, Kymera aka Black Panther, Ben aka Spider-Man, and Ezra aka…Ezra are all here. So far things are going good for the team? But for how long?**

 **Tune in next time to find out how things will go. If you guys like how this went then please leave a review. Just nothing negative guys. Hateful reviews are not welcome here.**

 **Also, if you guys have any questions let me know and I will reply to them. Also, no story request guys. Okay? Not to be rude, but I got too much on my plate right now and can't do more stories.**

 **BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six is and also finished with Spider-Man PS4…again. Yeah, I played through it again, but this time found a way to keep all the suits, gadgets, and skills I earned from the game. That even includes the DLC. Going to wait for part three though and get all my suits.**

 **I WANT THEM ALL!**

 **Anyways, last time we saw our young Avengers arriving to join Batman in his fight to retake Gotham. James Rogers, Kymera, Ezra Bridgers, Luna Sanchez, and Benjamin Stacy. Will they be enough to help Batman stop Scarecrow? Or will they run into an enemy they've never gone up against before?**

 **Tune in today to find out. Also thanks to everyone for the awesome support. I appreciate it so much guys and also thanks to my friend AVP5 for the help as well. I appreciate all the support and love you guys. I also appreciate the help from my friend for doing this and also for those asking about his Predator/Star Wars story…be patient please.**

 **Now then, let's get started with the disclaimer. I don't own anything from Marvel or DC. I also don't own a certain character from a universe far, far away. I only own my OCs, which are the kids of the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

 **Now, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter VI**

 _Gotham City_

Ben and Batman made their way through the city to find Scarecrow. Earlier, Batman found out Scarecrow's location and heads over to stop him. All while Ben's team took off to help secure the city and bring in the rest of the criminals. Fortunately for them they managed to find the location of the other criminals thanks to Barbara Gordon aka Oracle.

They arrived to where Scarecrow is hiding out as Batman and Ben land on a nearby rooftop. They overlook the area and find no guards around the building. This appeared way too easy. Batman knew if Scarecrow was here he would have more security around.

Luckily for him he managed to hack into the radio of Scarecrow's men. So he can find out what is going on. He learns they appear to be holding someone in the building. He then hears what sounds like a woman's voice…one he recognized.

The two go to the roof and look through a glass ceiling below them. Ben's mask begins scanning inside and identify how many people are inside.

"Nine hostiles and one unarmed. A female and she appears to be inside a container with one of the hostiles. All right, so what's our first…" Ben was cut off when Batman leaps off and breaks through the glass taking out one of the men. "Or we can do it your way."

Batman goes over one of the men kicking his weapon away, until one of the men grabs him from behind. Ben leaps down and fires a web grabbing the bad guy. Pulling him off of Batman before kicking him in the face. The others came at them as Ben and Batman stood back to back.

The men charged in, but Ben and Batman kick them away. Batman grabs Ben's arm and throws him into a nearby criminal. Ben kicks the criminal in the face taking him out. Batman ducks and Ben fires two webs at the two men coming up behind Batman.

Batman delivers a kick to the face of both men taking them both out. The three men prepared to open fire, but Batman throws a Batarang knocking the weapons out of their hands. Ben leaps over Batman and fires taser webs at one of the men, which began electrocuting the other two men. Batman rushes over and elbows one of the men in the face knocking him out.

Ben meanwhile fires two Impact Web shots at the other two men and sticks them to the wall. "And that's how it is done," he said until he hears the woman from earlier talking to the heroes in the container.

"About time you showed up," said the woman in the container as who is strapped to her seat with one of the men inside aiming his gun at her. "Now, mind taking care of this little annoyance?"

Ben and Batman turn to the criminal, but their attention turns to a video screen behind the woman. It showed Scarecrow on the screen with the criminal speaking to him.

"Sir…it's Batman," said the criminal. "He also brought that spider kid with him."

"Were you expecting to find me, Batman?" Scarecrow replied through the speakers around the room. "I'm afraid I must disappoint you. And I see you brought the young spider hero from his dimension. You should have never come back, boy."

As Scarecrow spoke the criminal releases Ivy, but keeps his gun aimed at her. All while Scarecrow continued to speak.

"Take a look at the chamber. I want you to know the fear that is coming," said Scarecrow as the criminal pulls Ivy up and keeps his gun aimed at her head.

"Listen up, Bat-Freak and you too you punk! We're walking out of here, nice and slow," said the criminal. "You both try anything stupid. Ill blow her brains out."

The woman however has other ideas in mind. "Charming…but only one of us is getting out of this cell."

Suddenly the gas begins leaking into the room and begins infecting the criminal. He begins firing his gun as the fear gas begins affecting him. However, as he turns towards Batman and Spider-Man, the woman rams his head into the glass knocking him out. The woman though appears unharmed by the gas.

"Nothing like a little natural immunity," said the woman as she begins leaving the chamber, before turning to the heroes. "What are you doing here? And this your new sidekick?"

"Why does everyone assume I am the sidekick?" Ben asked who clearly didn't like being labeled as a sidekick.

"Don't worry about him, Ivy," said Batman as he focused on his questions. "Why did Scarecrow lock you up?"

The woman now revealed to be Poison Ivy walks over to Batman, while Ben stood near the chamber.

"No hello?" Ivy asked as she approached the dark knight who she could tell isn't in the mood for games. "And what if I don't want to?"

"Then I burn every plant in Gotham," Batman replied with his threat.

Ben was a bit surprised by this. Sure, he knew Batman would break a few bones here and there or hell uses his fear tactics to get what he needs. However, this time it was different. This time Batman seems more dark and less patient.

Something Ben wasn't used to. He decides to chime in to try cooling the situation down.

"Ms. Ivy. Clearly Scarecrow isn't a friend of yours and clearly he is willing to kill you if you are not useful to him. If you help us though we'll make sure we not only take him down, but we make sure he pays for any harm he did to you and your plants," said Ben as he tries playing good cop.

Ivy turns to the boy and doubts what he says since she knew how men are like. Still, she knew what he says is true about Scarecrow. Either he'll sent his men to kill her or send…his new friend after her. She knew this and decides to play along with whatever Batman needs.

"It started with the meeting…" Ivy began as she walks away from the two heroes as she tells her story. "Everyone was there: Penguin, Two-Face, Riddler, and even poor Harley. Scarecrow said he had a plan…" they soon go outside to the balcony where Ivy's vines begin to appear. "That together we could take you out and Gotham would be ours."

"Over my dead body," said Batman.

One of the vines goes up to Ivy's arm as she turns to Batman. "I believe that was the idea."

Ben can see why this is a problem. Dealing with one supervillain is bad enough, but facing multiple ones who are now working together will make things bad. It also doesn't help that those criminals Ivy mentioned are the same ones Ben encountered last time, especially Harley. Oh boy he wonders if she still holds a grudge for what happened to her clown boyfriend.

"I told him that I wasn't interested in his pathetic human game and when I came to I was locked in that room," said Ivy who recalls Scarecrow knocking her out and locking her in the chamber to die.

"Sounds like he was hoping you'd join him if he can use your plants to spread his fear toxin," said Ben who got Ivy and Batman's attention when they turned to face him. "I mean, it makes sense if you think about it. If Scarecrow had Ms. Ivy working for him he would have used her plants to spread the toxin or probably upgrade it to make it more powerful."

Ivy was impressed with what the boy said and knew he was right. "You have a smart sidekick there," and a polite one that Ivy likes as she begins walking towards the door with Batman behind her. "It's such a shame that his vile toxin has no effect on me."

Suddenly more vines begin appearing as they prepared to attack Batman and Spider-Man as the door opened. Once they were in position Ivy makes her move.

"Nature always wins," soon her plants wrapped around the two heroes and pulls them away as the door closes behind her. The room turns out to be an elevator as Ivy begins heading down for her escape. "Will they ever learn?"

However, the door opened and Ivy steps out she lets out a frustrated sigh when she saw both heroes are all right. Unscathed from the attack, which Ivy thought would work.

"You're coming with us," said Batman as he walks over to grab Ivy's arm.

"You only had to ask," said Ivy as Batman begins preparing to call for the Batmobile, when she noticed Spider-Man looking down the street. "What's with him?"

"Trouble," said Ben as they hear a loud explosion coming nearby.

Soon a military tank appeared along with other military vehicles as they begin surrounding the trio. "We've got the targets, sir," said one of the soldiers. "They're cornered."

They soon hear another voice speaking to the men through their radio. It wasn't one they recognized, but Batman knew they have to worry about that later. For now they need to get out of here without killing anyone. Fortunately for them, Alfred had the tank scanned.

"Sir that tank they have backing the up is unmanned," said Alfred.

"Good," said Batman as he turns to Ben. "You can handle this or shall I?"

Ben begins smiling under his mask as he turns to Batman. "We've got this. Been wanting to try this little trick we've been working on. Just get her out of here…mask!"

Suddenly Sym appeared around Ben's body, except this time it was different. The Symbiote appeared bulkier and grew in size. His face also appeared a bit monstrous. A lot like when the Joker merged with his Symbiote.

The men got scared and opened fire, but the Symbiote shields Batman and Ivy from getting hit. The tank opened fire, but Sym caught the shell with its mouth and bites down on it with its fanged teeth. The Symbiote leaps up and comes crashing down on the tank. Crushing it completely as the men continued opening fire.

Sym fires five tendrils at the weapons and pulls them away from the men. It then lifts its left hand up and fires a large web at the three men. Trapping them in their vehicle. The Symbiote approached the men and roars at them causing the men to scream before turning to Batman.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," said Ivy who didn't expect to see this today.

"Spider-Man, you in there?" Batman asked as he prepares to take this monster down if it took over Ben like it did with the Joker.

"We are fine," said the Symbiote in a deep voice with Ben also speaking at the same time. "This is a new trick we began working on to help handle situations like these…" suddenly they hear Oracle contacting them about more tanks heading their way. "I will handle these tanks. Get Ivy to the police."

Batman nods as he gets the Batmobile and places Ivy in the back of the vehicle. Strapped to the seat before he gets into his seat. He begins taking off as Ben stays behind with Sym taking over. Right on cue more tanks begin coming in and opened fire.

Sym roared as he fires a web at the shell and begins swinging it before throwing it back hitting the tank. More begin heading their way as the begin trying to chase Batman. Sym though fires a web and begins swinging after the tanks. Sym lands on a nearby tank and grabs the barrel of the tank before ripping it off.

Sym leaps off the tank and slams into it before tossing the barrel at the other tank destroying it. Three down and three more to go. Sym leaps off after the tanks, while Batman continues driving down the street. Heading towards the police station, while trying to figure out where they are coming from.

"Oracle. I need to knw where those tanks are coming from," said Batman as he avoids getting shot. He begins using his Batmobile's defense weapons to try shooting them down.

"I'm tracking several transport helicopters moving into the city. There are more on the way," said Oracle as she figures out where they are at. "James and Luna appear close to the area. I will let them know to investigate."

"Tell them to be careful. Whoever is behind this isn't someone we should underestimate," said Batman who didn't want to take any chances with this group.

"Understood," said Oracle as begins going to work.

Meanwhile, Sym sees Batman taking down one of the tanks, but they are closing in. Almost hitting the Batmobile and hitting some stores. Sym needed to end this so it switched out with Ben taking over again. His size grew back to Ben's size, but Sym remained around Ben to help him speed up.

Ben fires a web on the right side of the tank and then another web to the left side of the tank. He then pulls the two webs together forcing the two tanks to collide into each other. Ben bounces off the tanks and fires two webs into their barrel. He lands on the Batmobile as the tanks tried to open fire, but instead they blew up with their barrels blocked up.

Once they are gone Ben taps on the Batmobile. "Mission accomplished."

Batman understood and begins getting word from Oracle. "Batman. I'm seeing a transport deploying more tanks at Panessa Studios. I've warned GCPD to pull their men off the streets."

"I think Ezra and Kymera should be there. Let them handle it," said Ben who knew his friends can handle these tanks.

"We're heading over there anyways. It's on the route back to the GCPD," said Batman as he drives them down the streets.

 _Meanwhile_

Ezra and Kymera sneak on the rooftops of the city trying to find the Penguin. They tried his old hideout, but found it was destroyed. It looks like it was too obvious to look there first. However, they got a lead on someone who will be able to tell them what they need. So, they began heading over there when they heard some explosions coming from the other side of the city.

"Is it just me or did that sound like a tank?" Ezra asked knowing how Earth's tank weapons sound like when fired.

Kymera recognized the sound as well. "It seems what we heard is true. Whoever is working with Scarecrow brought with him military class weapons."

"Well, that explains those men we encountered earlier," said Ezra recalling their encounter with a group of armed men that looked like they were from the military. "So, what do you want to do?"

Kymera knew they should investigate the sound, but it is in the direction Batman and Ben are at so…"We keep moving forward. I'm sure the others can handle whatever that is."

Ezra doesn't doubt that, but still. He wish they can go check it out. Suddenly he begins getting a call from Oracle.

"What's up, Oracle?" Ezra asked.

"Multiple tanks have been detected in your area. Batman is on his way, but Ben thinks you two can handle it," Oracle explained.

Ezra turns to Kymera who begins smiling. "I think you'll find a few little tanks is hardly a challenge for us," said Ezra as he took out his lightsaber and noticed the tanks coming. "So, how do we do this? Distract and strike? Or a quick lightning strike and that's it?"

Kymera cracks her neck and then her knuckles. "Let's have some fun."

Kymera leaps down and begins approaching the tanks with her hands out to her side. The tanks turn to her as her suit begins appearing around her body. The tanks take aim at her as Kymera begins running at them. They soon opened fire, but she managed to dodge the attacks with ease.

Ezra leaps over and lands on one of the tanks. He cuts open the hood of it and leaps up to find no one inside. It appears someone is remotely controlling them. Too bad for them as he leaps down and begins cutting around the weapon before leaping out as it explodes.

Some of the tanks turn to Ezra and begin opening fire. Ezra dodges the attacks and uses the Force to lift one of the nearby vehicles and throws it at a nearby tank. It didn't destroy the tank, but did knock it back. Ezra slides under the tank and uses his lightsaber to cut it from below before destroying it.

Kymera uses her powers as she begins summoning some lightning to charge around her body. She rushes over and slashes against two of the tanks destroying them both as the electricity caused it to explode. She then summons some lightning and has it come crashing down on three more tanks destroying them both. One of the tanks got a hit on her as she is knocked into a nearby building causing it to explode.

Ezra sees this and uses the Force as he throws his lightsaber. He moves his hand up and helps guide his weapon to cut through some of the tanks until only three left. The middle tank aims at Ezra and fires. Ezra gets his lightsaber back in time before he slices the shell in half before it hits him.

Kymera emerged from the building appearing unscathed and her suit glowing purple. She leaps over as the two other tanks prepared to open fire. She lands on the middle tank and unleashes the kinetic energy stored in her suit. The energy sends the other two tanks flying until they crashed on the ground.

Ezra looks around to see the tanks are all destroyed and deactivates his lightsaber. "And that's why if you ever come to visit my galaxy no one would stand a chance of beating you."

"Flattery gets you nowhere, Bridges," said Kymera as she has her suit retract the helmet from her face. "Still, these tanks are nothing to underestimate. We only survived because of what we can do, but the police officers…"

Ezra understood and sighed. "We should let them know not to engage these tanks and let us handle it. We should also let Batman know…" right on cue the Batmobile arrived as Ben lands near the group.

"You guys okay?" Ben asked.

"We're okay. I take it you didn't find Scarecrow?" Ezra asked.

Batman emerged from the tank and looks around. "Not yet. But we found someone who gave us some information. You two also appeared to have been busy. No killing, right?"

"Relax. All of them appeared to have been remotely controlled," said Ezra as he recalls what he saw earlier in the tank. "Whoever is controlling them has to have been within a close range."

"I agree," said Kymera who knew they couldn't have controlled this from far away. "Somewhere in the city to control these tanks and they have must more of them. What do you want to do?"

"Go to the Clock Tower. I'm going to see Oracle soon to see if she has anything on the fear toxin," said Batman knowing Kymera might be able to assist them. "Once we're done there continue your search for Two-Face Penguin, Riddler, and Harley Quinn."

"Harley who?" Ezra asked who didn't recognize the name.

"Crazy lady who dated the clown guy I told you guys about. Just be careful and don't do anything crazy," said Ben as he sees Batman already taking off in his vehicle. Ben sighed when he saw this and rubs his head. "Lord knows we've got already one of us doing that."

Ben swings off after Batman, while his friends take off to the Clock Tower. Unaware they were being watched by someone. Someone from the shadows who saw what the heroes did. Not only did they take out the tanks with ease, but they did it without using their full strength.

"Now, to see how their allies will do against my men," said the mysterious figure as he disappears into the darkness.

 **That's the end of the chapter and yep Ben went all Venom on us. So, the idea I had here is Sym the Symbiote could take over allowing Ben to become a lot stronger with his friend taking the wheel. The appearance is a lot like from the Venom movie. So, you all can get an idea of how he looks.**

 **However, due to his…bulky size he can't move around fast enough. That is why Ben takes over and returns to his normal size. It also seems Kymera and Ezra worked well together in their fight too. Even Ezra who has a lot of experience in these sort of fights, which will serve him well in Gotham.**

 **It also seems like someone was watching from the shadows. Was it Deathstroke, Azrael, or perhaps the Arkham Knight? If so, what are they planning? And will our heroes stop them in time or let the city down?**

 **Tune in next time to find out how things will go. If you guys like how this went then please leave a review. Just nothing negative guys. Hateful reviews are not welcome here.**

 **Also, if you guys have any questions let me know and I will reply to them. Also, no story request guys. Okay? Not to be rude, but I got too much on my plate right now and can't do more stories.**

 **BYE!**


End file.
